After The War
by BrandonUnderWaves
Summary: Sequel to Short Short, After His Death. Picks up months after the first stories ending. How will the wedding and aftermath of the war treat each witch and wizard? How Will Harry's Relationship with the Grangers grow? HHG Pairing.
1. Welcome Back

**Author Beginning Thoughts :** _Hello everyone, I just wanted to apologize for the long hiatus. I was struggling with the story so as you know I began to rewrite it all over. With this, I took a few months after writing the beginning few paragraphs to sort of reset myself. Some of the idea has been knocking around in my brain for a while. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this beginning chapter. See you in the next one soon as possible. :) -Brandon_

Chapter One: Welcome Back

_May 2nd,_

Small gentle rays of sunlight peaked through cracks of Hermione's bedroom drapes, making its way over toward her bed it stopped upon her face. The sudden appearance of caused her to awake. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and allowed for her eyes to do their first adjustment then turned her attention to her hand. The ring she wore on her finger gleamed with joy and caused a smile to form on her face. The fact that she would be marrying Harry Potter still made her filled with immense joy. It'd been only a few hours since she seen him, They'd started to stay together most days and nights at her parents for the moment.

Though, Harry was spending some time with Ron and his twin brothers since Ron shared the same mentor. The program that the new minister had started was working well and many of their friends had already started working along their training. Harry and Ron though were still undecided about what they wished to go after. Harry was between becoming a Teacher or an Auror. Luckily, Hermione had began to rub off on him as he'd started to actually study more. Hermione had already met with her's and they'd decided together that a job at the ministry would be the perfect thing for her. Though, she wasn't ready to begin at least not until after the wedding. Their wedding.

Hermione slowly crawled out of her bed and went through the first steps that she usually did daily: Shower, clothes, eat and then brush her teeth. She knew Harry would be home soon, it never took long for their lesson to be finished. She decided to pass the time by reading one of the books she'd gotten recently. It was about all the duties that each department that the Ministry of Magic had. Her mentor had given it to her to help her see which area intrigued her most.

After flipping to a page where a bookmark laid, she smiled this chapter was about the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. This one had intrigued her the most, perhaps it would lead to a gateway for her to push for more humane treatment of other magical beings (especially those treated as less like the house elves).

Time seemingly flew by, she was quickly brought back to reality as a thud behind her was heard. The following grip of arms around her also did the trick. His warmth brought a greater smile to her face.

"_Hello Mr. Potter_." She spoke with a small giggle.

"_Ms. Granger, how are you today?_" Harry replied, he too wore a smile.

"_Wonderful now, that you're here_."

Harry quickly took a sit next to her and took her into his lap, and turned to the book in her hands. He returned his gaze to her and kissed her cheek softly.

"_Have you decided yet_?" He questioned, his arms holding her closer.

Hermione looked at the book and nodded, she would aim for this. It was one of the few things she was still passionate about. The only other was Harry. Her thoughts sucked her, they had suddenly went from his question to their upcoming union. Hermione was only able to decide on things more of the overall appearance of things and set up while, Harry had taken on more of the location and things related. This was mostly because he wanted to surprise her, although this was too unbeknownst to her.

"Hermione, Fred and George invited us to come stay with them and Ron if we'd like. I told them that I would speak with you first. Honestly, I feel like it'd be easier for us to since, you already go there to speak with Ginny and Fleur about the wedding and I have training there to anyway. And I know your parents really don't mind either of us staying here, although I'd really like it to give them so space. "

The twins had started a small home near the burrow, close enough to travel yet far enough to be on their own. Honestly, they didn't want a large distance between them and their family as the battle had brought them all closer than before. What if one had been lost? With that fear the Weasleys began to cherish each moment together.

"_Well, I do agree. Perhaps we should?_" She replied with some thought. "_Do you mind going to tell them while, I prepare our things?_"

Harry smiled with a nod and then returned to his feet, with a pop he was gone. His soon-to-be wife stood up, closing the book with the marker as before and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. As she went through all her essentials, she smiled finding pictures of her and her two best friends. There was even that article done about Her and Harry during theTriwizard tournament, this made her laugh. How ironic.

She gathered two bags each charmed to hold all items needed for both. Harry returned just as she was half way finished packing her own. He quickly began helping her pack everything into both bags, they both had all their clothes and needed studying materials. Harry took his bag in his hand, while Hermione took hers. They both returned downstairs so she would be able to call and tell her parents where they were going. Taking each other's hand, they apparated away.


	2. Prankster's Contest

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. ;) Sorry it took a pit. I've been busy with work and the such. Just wanted to let you all know I appreciate all of you hanging in and following. Please leave a review with any thoughts you have :) Also, I'm planning on re-reading all the books to perhaps get some ideas flowing but, we'll see. Starting here chapters will stay around a 500-600 word count to help spread the story out along with make it easier for me to push them out to you guys. There may be longer chapters occasionally when needed. Thanks everyone. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Prankster's Contest

_Pop!_

Harry and Hermione reemerged on the doorstep of a small cottage that sat all alone in a grand meadow. No other sound beyond the breathing of the other could be heard. All was calm, and peaceful much more so than the Granger's neighborhood. Hermione smiled at the quiet, she'd forgotten what it was like without the occasional sound of a car or neighbor.

"Boo!" Two voices screamed in unison from behind the witch and wizard.

The two jumped and turned toward the voices to find Fred and George slowly appearing. Some how the twins had been invisible only now becoming visible. Hermione gave the two an evil glare, trying to intimidate them for their silly joke.

"Oh. Look what we've done Fred. Hermione's gotten all mad." George teased.

"We don't want that now do we George?" Fred replied before the two began laughing.

"Oh you two! You and your little tricks!" Hermione growled, withdrawing her wand turning it toward them. She spoke two words and flicked her wand as the two suddenly became stiff and fell to the ground.

"Come on, Hermione. It was a joke. We wanted to show our new invention. " they both spoke taking turns on every other word, only able to speak.

At this point, Harry was on the ground laughing hysterically. The door opened as Ron came out to discover the source of all the noise. He looked out and began laughing as he saw his two brothers apparently effected by Petrificus Totalus. Hermione's anger subsided as she began to join the other two's laughter. The twins remained this way for a moment until they were freed from it's effect.

Everyone collected themselves and went inside. Harry being the only one of the two who had been to the twin's home wasn't surprised, Hermione however was. The home wasn't one of the best homes but, it sure was better than expected. It was all neat and clean with soft colored furniture, with three bedrooms, one bathroom and a small kitchen with a dining room. It was quite a change from the burrow's crowded and less attractive furnishings. Although slightly more appealing this home helped the same welcoming warmness that the burrow had. The twins obviously were doing well.

"Business must be well." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well, you know us. Brilliant and all, making only the best." Fred replied.

"Fred, Of course they know this. We're genius." George added sarcastically.

"Very humble, guys. Anyway is there a reason for inviting us here?" She inquired.

The two older wizards turned to each other and nodded. With a few flicks of their wands, a single piece of parchment flew toward Harry and Hermione stopping infront of them. As it floated before them, golden words began to appear on it.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes's Joke Shop Presents The Wizard Wheeze..What's this?" Harry questioned after reading the words aloud.

"It's sort of a contest we have in the works. We wanted you two to perhaps have part in the judging along with Ron. It only made sense for you two to come here to make it easier when meeting with your mentors and the such. "But, the contest was going to be where others would come present inventions that they had. The top three winners would have their inventions become products on a new line named after the whole thing." " Fred explained as George nodded in agreement.

"It hasn't been announced yet." the other twin added. "We wanted to know if the famous couple would partake first. Y'know just in case."

"Nice idea. I'd love to help!" Harry quickly replied.

"Hmm..it's actually a very good idea. I also would love to take part but, how will it work?" Hermione questioned.

The twins turned to each other again and laughed nervously.

"You haven't though past that have you?" She asked.

'Nope." They replied in unison.


	3. Notice

Hello _everyone,_

I'm sorry but, this story is under hiatus. It **may** be continued in the future. I came to a point where I wasn't satisfied with storyline I was writing as it was getting harder and harder to decide where it would lead. Therefore, I am putting it on indefinite hold. If I decide to continue it will be updated. If anyone has interest in providing anything that could possibly help lead to it going further please message me. Those of you who loved the first and are sad to see this go, don't worry I shall occasionally write more fan fiction of Harry Potter and other universes. Thank you for understanding.

_-Brandon_


End file.
